


Love You Like the Movies

by C_Rogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Marriage Proposal, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Rogue/pseuds/C_Rogue
Summary: Asking for a future together doesn’t need to be an extravagant affair, Ben realized.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Love You Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May 4th! The song of the same name inspired this piece alongside how my brother actually met and proposed to my sister-in-law.  
> Connect with me on Twitter: CRogue8

Ben Solo relaxed, sitting cross-legged, moving further back into the couch he and girlfriend, of a year and half, purchased together. It was finally Friday. The end of another exhausting work week; that meant one thing for the couple: date night. This was always the highlight of Ben’s week. This time, they decided on a night-in with a simple dinner and movies in their most comfortable clothes. 

The leftovers of their Italian dinner still laid scattered across the table. It was something they would clean up later, as they usually do. “Ben, do you want extra butter on your popcorn?” Rey shouted from the kitchen. Ben looked up from his phone, hollering for the extra butter. “And the chili powder, please!” He hastily included before going back to his phone. Fingers danced across the screen, as he was constantly texting several people about his plans. He was going to propose to Rey. The ring sat quietly hidden in the pocket of his jacket which laid lovingly folded over the back of the couch. The preparation for the proposal was one thing Ben was still struggling to figure out. He needed it to be special. Rey deserved that and he wanted more than anything to demonstrate the depths of his appreciation for her. 

Ben stuffed his phone back snuggly into the pocket of his hoodie as the beeping microwave alerted him that the snacks were done. Rey entered the living room with two bowls in hand moments later. “Okay, what are we watching tonight?” She asked, already digging into her bowl. Ben was always impressed how she never dropped any of her food despite her enthusiasm for it. “Pick what you like.” he said, gently taking his bowl from her grip. Rey plopped onto the couch, curling her legs against her body. 

“Are you sure?” Rey asked, already looking through the assortment of streaming applications littered on their television. Ben leaned forward, uncrossing his legs, grabbing his girlfriend’s ankle to pull her legs over his lap. “Go ahead, any movie you want to watch,” Ben said. Rey grinned, turning back to the television. Ben smiled softly. He loved her smile. It could brighten any room. He squeezed her ankle. 

Rey picks some romantic flick, that he figured she probably had seen eighteen times already since they have been together. It had that one guy; Ben could never remember the actor’s name. Another one of those tall, dark haired Hollywood heartthrobs. Rey loved romantic films: the coming together and the falling apart of the couples, laughs and sweetness littered throughout, the tears and high-stakes drama of the genre enthralled her. She watched them all, which usually meant Ben had also by default . 

The movie played on, but Ben was hardly paying attention to the film, his mind elsewhere. His eyes periodically glancing over towards the nearby loveseat, the engagement ring knocking at the walls of his mind. Plans swirled around. He jumped lightly; Rey’s hand had slipped towards his body, tickling his heel. He pinched her in revenge. She playfully slapped at his hands. The ring kept Ben’s mind occupied. Rey laughed at the cheesy one-liners. Ben watched her. He adored the way her nose scrunched up, displaying her dimples. Ben loved the way she could still find immense joy in a film she had seen what must have been a million times. Somewhere in-between girl and boy meeting, facing the obstacles of their life with the funny sidekick, Ben’s mind quarreled with itself. He tried to ignore the messages amassing on his phone. Idea upon idea of what he should do to make the proposal special.

Halfway through the movie, Ben knew. _Oh god._ This was _the_ _moment_. Ben wasn’t going to wait any longer. He didn’t want to. Looking at the screen in front of him, the promise of forever between the two lovers. He wanted to make this Rey’s reality. “Rey,” Ben called softly. Rey’s attention was solely focused on the film, so he tried again. “Hmm,” Rey paused the film, turning to her boyfriend. This was _it_. Ben took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together. He would tell Rey how much she meant to him and ask her to marry him. It was that simple. He would just open his mouth and the words would flow right out of him because he loved this woman in front of him deeply. 

He opened his mouth. And nothing. He closed his mouth, then he tried again. “It would have been better if I wrote this down.” Ben mumbled under his breath. He can do this. “Ben, what’s wrong?” Rey asked. Ben again squeezed her ankle, before gently lifting her feet off of him. “I love you,” He started. Rey smiled reaching over to squeeze his hand. “I love you too.” She said back. Ben bit his lip trying to gather his thoughts.  _ This shouldn’t be so hard.  _ He thought back to the beginning. “Ok, here goes. I remember meeting you, and I knew I needed to get to know you.” The day he met Rey, he had gone to visit his mother at her office, and when she strolled past him he was entranced. He begged his mother for her number, however Leia was adamant she did not want him dating one of her employees. Amazing, how the world still brought them together when they matched up on Tinder later that week. During their first date, Rey told Ben that she had gone to Leia for his number but had received the same response.

“Since that first date, you have amazed me with your passion. You astonish me with your kindness. God, being with you has been an adventure that I will never regret,” Ben shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Sometimes, you annoy me, I won’t lie. You infuriate me when you forget to replace the toilet paper. But, I want to be better when I am around you. You have changed my thinking on my things. Before you, I didn’t think of marriage. I didn’t think of kids. Now, I wonder about the possibilities.” Rey’s eyes began to water as Ben spoke, and Ben just tightened his grip on her hand. “I watch you, watch all these romance films, and I think about love. I think, if you ever need me, I’ll say those cheesy lines, like you complete me. I think about how I love you like Jack loves Rose. I’ll never let go.” Rey burst out laughing. “Isn’t that how it went?” Ben questioned, covering his mouth. Oh, he hoped he didn’t mess that up. 

“Keep going,” Rey urged. Ben took a deep breath. “I love you like Harry loves Sally. I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want the rest of my life to start as soon as possible. And in case you forget, where we’ve been and what we did, I’ll write it down, read it out loud, again and again.” Ben released Rey’s hand. A confused look flashed across her face, watching as the man in question got up from the couch to walk over to his jacket. Digging through the pocket, Ben pulled out a small box and returned towards the couch. 

“Rey, I’m excited to go on to the next part of my life with you and face those challenges together. Even when the days are hard, I promise, if you let me, I love you like the movies.” Ben took one last deep breath, then asked the question he wanted to ask for a while. “Rey Niima, will you marry me?” Ben opened the tiny box, revealing the rose gold ring. The citrine stone laid in the middle, dozens of tiny diamonds surrounding the center rock. Ben watched as Rey covered her mouth, her eyes watering as her breath quickened. Nothing was said while Rey tried to calm herself down. Shoulders still slightly shake, Rey bit her lip before she spoke. 

“Ben Solo, I will marry you,” Ben sighed with relief, his shoulder dropping. He picked himself off the ground, now standing before his future wife. Removing the ring from the box, he slowly slid it onto her left hand. Rey cupped her fiance’s cheeks, leaning in close until their lips finally met. The kiss felt like breathing for the first time or giving sight to a blind man. 

Ben thought out of all the kisses the two had shared, this was the best one. And now, they had a lifetime more to come. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
